


Much too busy

by Keelynoelle



Series: Gaster makes kids [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gaster thinks about kids, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelynoelle/pseuds/Keelynoelle
Summary: Gaster is much too busy to have children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a piece of art that had the Asriel scene in it but I sadly lost it.

“Gaster, old friend, how goes the research?” Asgore asked starting the doctor. Gaster fumbled with the notes he had in his hand, jumping at the sudden sound of the king's voice. He spun around and smiled nervously, not expecting guests.

“ **It's going very well, sir,** ” He replied formally. Two phantom hands signed along with him as his own straightening up his messy office.

“No need to be so formal, Gaster.” Asgore chuckled. “No need to clean either. I was just passing through. Figured I'd say hello.”

“ **Oh, well, hello!** ” Gaster said, stilling his nervous cleaning. “ **Was there something you needed?** ”

“No, as I just I was just passing to ensure all is well for the change of season. Dr. Phin informed me of the project you two have been working on regarding the overheated areas of Hotland.”

“ **Oh yes, um** -” Gaster glanced around for his notes but could not find them quickly under the mess. “ **Yes, well, it's becoming a problem here as well given the Core's location. The lava overflows in the lower areas fluctuating the height and temperature of those over here. The core is more than capable of withstanding it but it does require more work from the cooling systems. We are going to begin testing elemental frost, a larger cooling dam if you will, and a few more idea's to keep it under control. I was also informed some rare minerals were around that area as well and maybe under the lava so you may get a request from an exposition with some fire squad no doubt.** ” Gaster rambled on and Asgore nodded along patiently.

“Very good. I'm eager to see what you come up with. You no doubt must be excited for the minerals as well.”

“ **Yes, they are hard to come by though we have been managing quite well with duplicated them. The increase of fire monsters has been a blessing. Thank goodness for the never ending magic properties we have.** ” The doctor said and Asgore smiled

“Indeed. Well, I shall leave you to it then. Will you still be coming over for tea this weekend?”

“ **Of course, your highness.** ”

“Asgore.” The king corrected.

“Yes, Asgore,” Gaster said poorly, horrible at the king's native tongue.

“I shall see you then.” He chuckled before turning and leaving. Gaster sighed heavily, collecting the notes he had before along with three files and walking to the door. He opened it and Gaster stopped when he caught a small figure out of his peripheral bumping into him. Knowing he was much taller than other monsters, Gaster often bumped into the many shorter employees and tried to be as alert as possible of the even smaller ones. Glancing up from his notes he stared down at the monster ready to apologize but his words fell short. A small child stood before him, one he'd seen a handful of times. Asriel, the king's son, Toriel's pride and joy. The two locked eyes and stared.

Gaster wasn't around children often. He had few friends and of those few friends he had even fewer with children. He himself had none and never thought of having any. He didn't dislike them. In fact, there had been a few times where he thought they were even cute. However, the maintenance require for them always cast away any thoughts of having some. He was busy, always busy. He wasn't sure if he could manage a child considering he could barely manage his own life. Still, standing before Asriel, staring into those beady black eyes Gaster found himself entranced.

Asriel smiled shyly and Gaster realized his staring must be unnerving.

“ **H-H-** Hell-llo.” Gaster croaked out horrific at the normal language. Asriel's smile grew and he offered Gaster a small wave, one the doctor found himself returning.

“Asriel,” Asgore called, walking over to him. “Sorry Gaster, he always manages to sneak away from me.” He took his son's small hand and lead him over to the door. Gaster watched feeling a small tug at his soul. “Let's go Asriel, Mr. Gaster has a lot to do. Let him work.” Asriel looked back and waved once more and Gaster returned the gesture staring until the two were gone.

Children. They were a lot of work. Took a lot of time and energy. Gaster had watched Toriel and Asgore both grew more and more exhausted each day. Though, their love seemed to grow even more so. They never expressed their exhaustion to their son. In fact, around him, it seemed to vanish completely. Gaster always found it touching to watch the sunken mood vanish completely at their sight of their child. As if one child could make the weight of a struggling kingdom on the brink of extinction all go away. Gaster wondered if his own children would do the same to him if he'd have any. He didn't have bad days, never under even nearly enough stress to be so. There were still plenty of times he was discouraged, though.

 “Doctor Gaster?” A voice called snapping him out of his trance.

“ **Yes?** ” He answered looking down at the receptionist who must be coming back from lunch.

“You alright? You seemed pretty lost in thought.”

“ **Yes, I'm quite alright. Just thinking.** ” Gaster replied, offering them the files. “ **Deliver these to Dr. Pallum for me please.** ” He said and the monster nodded and took them.

It was impractical. It was irresponsible for him to think about children. He had so much work to do already. The Core had more than one problem and the eternal reminder of the barrier above them was a constant stress factor. He couldn't sacrifice his time to children. He could barely find time to sleep. Though that was his own fault, often overworking. Regardless, it wasn't practical. How would he even do it? He had no spouse, his track record of dating is sad, he didn't even have anyone he even though to mate with. The idea alone made him shiver. He would not be a married man. Relationships like that were a no for sure. He'd rather fifty children than deal with the stress of a spouse. But with no partner, how would he even obtain children? Adopt? He felt bad thinking it, but the idea of having a child of his own was more exciting than one he picked out from an orphanage.

There were monsters that reproduced asexually. Gaster went over to a large book of documented monster and began skimming through it. Moldsmals did along with a few other, though they also had parts Gaster lacked. There had been no recorded documentation of a skeletal monster reproducing asexually. There had been gay couples and even interracial ones, but not a single skeleton.

Gaster's interest began to grow. There may not be any documentation, but could he still make one alone? That seemed unlikely. Create life? A child? How would he even go about it? He'd need a soul, a body, would he have to create one? What magic would it have? How would it get its magic? Would it grow? What if it was a child forever? What if it came out deformed? How would he even do it? Could he?

“Doctor Gaster?” A voice called and he looked up from the book. “There is a gas leak on the third floor, sir.” Gaster cursed and set the book down abandoning his previous thoughts. He had no time for children. He was much too busy. He had a core to run and his job would always come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what Gaster's gonna do you guys.
> 
> I'm excited to write a multiple-parter again. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode!
> 
> Feel free to send me an ask or prompt here or on my [tumblr](http://keelynoelleart.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
